Airplanes
by BoomBoom31
Summary: Gaara is caught up in some unfavorable flight plans. Now what could he do to pass the time? [NejiGaara] [sexual scenes, coarse language]
1. Ahh, Thats how the cookie crumbles

Heyyyy.  
I got a story request.  
Soso... I wrote it.  
It's unbeta'd, so excuse any grammatical errors.  
It's also my first ever Lemon, so be nice.  
D:

If You're not interested in the lemon, the first seven pages are about Gaara's hell visit to the airport.  
XD  
It's quite funny and a true story, aside from the frisking by the security (I was just given a pat down) and the yummy sex at the end.  
Plus Delta lost my luggage at the end of it too.  
!angry noises!

* * *

Gaara, for the most part, was not impressed with Delta Air at the moment.

His flight had been delayed, his flight had been canceled after he waited for _eight fucking hours_, then, 'for your convenience' he was re-routed to Chicago, and was scheduled to fly to Utah shortly after his arrival, then the next day in Utah, there would be a flight available to go to New York. What the fuck? He needed to get to New York, why in the hell was he being re-routed to Utah? That was the complete, opposite direction he needed to go. And it didn't help when he had thrown his cell phone at the giant screen that displayed the flights and times, thus reducing his electronic to a piece of broken wire and cracked plastic.

His mood had already been sour when he had reached the gate. Apparently, he looked like a terrorist, and apparently trench coats made you a bomb carrier. Gaara was pissed off enough that he had to go and visit his brother and sister, but for security to fucking ask him to follow them into the backroom did nothing to improve his mood. After they had searched his bags and broke half of the shit in there because they 'need to confirm the status of the bag', they had the audacity to ask Gaara to _strip_. Now, if you knew Gaara well, that would have been the last thing you would have asked him. Gaara didn't like his body, that's why he wore so many goddamn layers of clothing. But _noooo_ the goddamn security wanted to fucking frisk him.

It just went downhill from there. After Gaara had spat 'No.' at their faces, they began to tell him that he would not be able to board the plane if he did not consent to a full body check. At this point, Gaara was about to commit homicide. He knew he couldn't just _not_ go to New York. His sister would have a cow and personally send him a bomb in the mail. Then Gaara tried to reason with them. Why would a twenty one year old boy that had no muscle or motive try to hijack a plane? But of course, why didn't Gaara see this coming, he didn't know, but they took it as an admission that he was planning to. Gaara nearly punched them in the face in irritation.

Again, Gaara tired to reason with them desperately wanting to keep his dignity intact. He gave multiple reasons as to why they shouldn't even need to do it. However, it was then that they pulled out the trump card. 'If you're so innocent, why are you so adamant about the check?' Gaara was so angry.

Deciding that the quickest way out of this situation was just to let them go on their unnecessary power trip, Gaara consented, but not in the friendliest manner. Kneeling down to unfasten his giant buckle up, commando boots that went all the way up to the knee, Gaara began to unfasten his shoes in the most pissed off manner imaginable. Without his shoes, Gaara stood a good foot shorter than the rapis-… security officers. Gaara shot the security an intense glare as he unfastened the many straps and buckles his trench coat adorned. That took another good ten minutes. Throwing his heavy coat to the floor on top of his shoes, he began to unbutton his black, long sleeve button-down formal shirt. Gaara purposely started to slow down his undressing. He was not eager to begin the goddamn 'body check'.

Gaara nearly snarled at them when they had began to poke through his shoes and trench coat. 'Get the fuck away from that! You've destroyed everything else of importance to me, don't you dare fucking ruin that coat.' Gaara growled at them. That coat was his favorite thing he owned. At Gaara's murderous look, they handled the coat more gently than before. Gaara threw his nice shirt to the floor in anger, and then lifted up the black, long sleeve, skin tight, undershirt off of his frail body. He threw that to the ground too. At the security's question of why he wore so many layers, Gaara just growled and refused to answer. He was so not in the mood for small talk. Hell, he was never in the mood for small talk. Gaara unclipped his hanging suspenders from the edge of his pants with quick, calculated pinches, he threw those to the ground too. Gaara was getting slightly more nervous as his clothes dropped to the floor. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

Gaara began to slowly unfasten one of his three belts, letting them slide to the floor one by one. Gaara sighed with pent up frustration as he resigned himself to this goddamn 'security measure'. Hooking his thumbs into his long black pants, he slid them to the floor. Gaara felt the cool air uncomfortably prick his skin. Gaara sighed yet again, and hooked his thumbs into his black boxers and slid those to the ground too. Now, these boxers were slightly large on him, and he wore them a lot, but what the security guards weren't expecting was there to be some black boxer-briefs underneath that item of clothing. Gaara sent a glare there way when one of them rolled their eyes in exasperation. What could Gaara say? He liked his layers.

Once Gaara was completely naked the security had checked every crevice of his body--not that Gaara hadn't snapped at them from time to time, or told them to get bent whenever they said what they were going to do before they did it. Now, when Gaara said every crevice, he meant _every crevice_. It wasn't painful as they said it would be, but maybe that was because Gaara was often on the receiving end of gay sex. Not that Gaara had said anything. But once the check was over, Gaara was severely pissed off. He had been 'clean' like he had said in the mother fucking _beginning_. The security didn't even have the grace to look apologetic about delaying him.

So, after Gaara had scrambled out of the goddamn room, only in his undershirt and pants, holding all of his shit in his hands, he was super pissed. It also didn't help that he needed to re-dress in front of the security checkout, in front of a very long, very _curious_ line of people. Meticulously placing on every single item of clothing properly, he had wasted a good hour of his time. He had probably missed his flight he thought with an angry growl. Once all of his shit was placed back on his body, he stomped over to his gate, and was met with the current news of the delay.

Gaara felt a little grateful that the airlines sucked ass, so he hadn't missed his flight. However, as you have read, things just got even worse.

Gaara picked up his broken piece of shit phone and pocketed it with a scowl, ignoring the shocked looks people were giving him. Gaara then tromped across the _entire fucking airport_ to get to the other gate that he would be flying to Chicago from. Needless to say, Gaara's anger just grew.

Scowling, Gaara sat in the leather seat of shittyness, waiting for his plane to begin boarding… which was in four hours. Gaara reached into his pocket to get his red iPod to listen to some music to soothe his rampant emotions, when his fingers contacted the cool metal, Gaara sighed. Plucking the little device out of his pocket, he swept his thumb over it to turn it on… but nothing happened. Letting a frown grace his features for about the umpteenth time that day, he pressed the device again-- still receiving no answer. It was dead.

"Fuck." Gaara swore, throwing the mp3 back into his pocket. He crossed his arms in irritation and closed his eyes, maybe he could get a small nap in before his long, dragged out flight out into the middle of fucking nowhere. Just as he began to relax, a loud cry sounded in his ear. Gaara's eyes snapped open and zeroed-in on the goddamn _thing_ that was making that horrendous sound.Spotting a woman holding a shrieking baby, Gaara felt a murderous intent was over him. _Somebody is going to die_. Gaara thought viciously. He let his ice green eyes stare a hole into the wall, trying to ignore the loud, obnoxious, whining baby.

After a long, torturous four hour wait of listening to a baby cry, his plane started to board. He gave a soft sigh of relief, but it flared into anger when he heard the mother say softly to herself 'Oops! This is the wrong gate!' and scurry out of the terminal. Gaara growled in anger, scaring a great many people around him. However a waving flight attendant caught his attention. She was waving him over.

Oh shit. What did he do _now_? He thought to himself as he stomped over to her.

"What?" Gaara said in a very angry, very malicious tone. The woman gave a reluctant smile before saying:

"I noticed you seemed stressed. We had a first class passenger not show up today. How would you like to take their place?" She said with a smile, holding up a boarding pass with the little phrase 'First Class' at the top.

"I could fucking kiss you." Gaara said seriously, eyeing the ticket she held up. The woman giggled nervously before typing something into her computer, asking his name, and then giving him the ticket.

Gaara felt appeased for all of four seconds before striding back into the boarding line. He went up to the woman that was taking tickets and she shot him a weird look.

"May I see some ID?" She asked with a condescending tone in her voice. Gaara growled before dipping his hand into his pocket and extracting an ID with his scowling face printed on it with all of his information on the side. She suddenly giggled.

"You're a donor?" She asked, giving him back the little card of plastic. He swiped the identification out from her Barbie pink painted nails, pocketing the little card.

"Anything but the face." He ground out his usual reply to that question, waiting for her to let him pass. She giggled, letting him pass. Gaara didn't let it slide that she was so rude to him, but then when he was a confirmed first class passenger, she let him in with a fake smile and a giggle. Stomping down the slanted terminal, he sharply turned into the plane entrance, trying slide by the over-friendly flight attendant. He could fucking _read_, he didn't need to be told here seat 4D was, they were fucking _labeled_.

Walking over to the aisle he was supposed to sit in, he flung his small carry on bag into the overhead bin, and sat down with a huff next to some guy talking on his cell phone. The man in question suddenly snapped his phone shut and turned to Gaara.

_Oh fuck… a talker_. Gaara thought bitterly.

"Rough time?" The man asked quietly, running a hand through his long hair, making Gaara nervous about his own red hair.

"You could say that." Gaara said lightly, but inside he was seething. This had got to be one of the worse flight experiences in his life. Luckily, the man seemed to notice his furious mood and backed off for a bit. However, soon after they had been taxi-ing around on the runway for a whole goddamn hour, he spoke up.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga, of Hyuuga Industries. Who might you be?" He asked politely, letting his hand stretch out to shake Gaara's.

"Gaara no Subaku. Severely pissed off passenger." Gaara gave a slight smirk at his own, self-proclaimed title. He let his hand brush the Neji-guy's hand softly, before pulling away. Neji looked like he was about to say something, but his phone rang, and he decided to pick it up instead.

"Hello?" Gaara turned away, uninterested in the man's conversation. However, the man's voice penetrated his ear.

"I ordered the parts yesterday, did you not get them?"

Silence.

"Are you kidding me? I don't have time for this, talk to me when my flight is over, I'm going to Chicago as we speak."

More silence.

"No, I'm not 'screwing around' right now. Don't call me back. I'll call you." What was an obvious dismissal ended the conversation, and the business man snapped his phone shut with an angered sigh. The white eyed man turned back to Gaara with a smirk.

"Sorry about that, I'm kind of important to the company." Whether these words were supposed to impress him, or if it was just a simple statement, Gaara didn't care, he wasn't impressed in the least.

"That's nice." He said shortly, looking out of the window. He just wished the goddamn plane would take off already. The young man that Gaara had just met seemed put off by his short answers and all around disinterest at what he was saying.

"You seem pissed. Why?" Neji asked Gaara. Gaara was beginning to get annoyed. Why did the mother fucker not take a hint?

"Alright." Gaara started, turning sharply to his new pray, "I'll tell you why I want to commit homicide right now." With a deep breath, Gaara started to lay into Neji, "First, I get here to visit my siblings whom I don't even like, who live in New York. Then, I get to security and they seemed to think that I was some sort of terrorist, my dignity is laying on the floor somewhere in a backroom of the security offices in this airport. After violating me, they pushed me out of the room and I spent twenty fucking minutes trying to get all of my clothes back on, _then_ I get to my gate and the fucking tell me my flight has been delayed.

"After waiting for an hour and a half, they let out the information that my flight had been canceled due to some bullshit reason. And then, it gets ever better, they re-route me for 'my convenience' to fucking Chicago, then to Utah, where I will have to spend the night, only to have them fly me all the way to New York. My phone is broken because I threw it at the teleprompter, and then I find out that the fucking flight to Chicago, that I didn't even want to take, is on the other side of the goddamn airport. So, I make my way all the fucking way to the gate, only to sit there for four hours with a crying baby, whose mother was at the wrong terminal to begin with, but only noticed this _after_ her baby had made my eardrums bleed for four hours.

"Then, the plane finally starts to board, and some bimbo makes me exchange my coach seat to a first class seat, making me sit next to the most talkative person on the goddamn planet, when all I want to do is either sleep, or let out some tension. Happy?" Gaara finished his rant, taking a deep breath. He felt some of his frustration slip away due to his intense speech.

"Wow. That sucks. But I thought that they couldn't take minors into the backrooms for security checks…"

_Oh fuck no. He did not just say that_. Gaara though, seeing red.

"I'm twenty one, you whore!" Gaara yelled, positively seething. He knew he was short and small, but that didn't mean the man could rub it in! Gaara crossed his arms in a huff.

"Oh. My mistake." The business man said, eyes widening.

"Yea. Big mistake." Gaara said irritably, looking out the window, noticing that they were gaining speed. They were taking off. Finally. Gaara turned to look forward, but caught the eye of a curious blonde person looking over the back of his seat. Gaara narrowed his eyes at the guy and growled. But the stupid guy just smiled like an idiot and waved.

"What." It wasn't a question. It was a harsh statement, meant to scare, not to pull a response from the moron. But alas, Gaara had not taken into account that they guy was an idiot.

"Hiyas!" The blonde man said, "I hope your flight gets better!" And with that idiotic statement the blonde turned around in his seat, facing forward like a normal person again. Goddamn eavesdropper. Gaara grunted in response and looked out the window.

Once they had reached cruising altitude, the seatbelt light turned off, and a flight attendant strolled into the first class section asking if anyone needed anything. Gaara hastily replied, cutting Neji off:

"Wine. Now." Gaara needed a drink badly. The flight attendant gave him a smile and asked for his ID. Stuffing his hand into his pocket for the millionth time that day, he extracted his ID.

"Wow. You look young for you're age." She said lightly, giving the identification card back and returning with a small bottle of wine and one of those stupid plastic wine glasses. Gaara pushed the stupid plastic cup away and just started to drink out of the little miniature bottle. After a few minutes the alcohol was gone and he was asking for another.

"You drink a little fast for a novice drinker." Neji said lightly next to him, sipping a small soda water. Gaara turned to him with a slight scowl.

"Whoever said I was a 'novice' drinker?"

"Aren't you twenty one?" Neji asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Then that means you have just started to drink." Neji seemed so sure of himself, that Gaara just _had_ to burst this guy's bubble.

"You really think I began to drink when it was legal? Sweetie, I've been drinking since I was fourteen." Gaara said condescendingly, drinking from the wine bottle again, licking his lips. He called the flight attendant back again.

"I'm an alcoholic, not Ken from Barbie. Do you have anything bigger?" He said with an irritated tone. The flight attendant looked slightly offended, before she shook her head and offered to bring him two bottles at a time instead of one. Gaara just nodded his head in consent with a small 'thank you', before turning away and drinking some more out of the stupid little bottle. Neji chuckled next to him, amused by Gaara's statement.

"What? It's the truth." Gaara said with a frown, drinking more out of the little bottle.

"Is this what you meant by 'relieve tension'?" Neji asked with a curious tone. Gaara smirked. Leaning to the side, he whispered into his fellow passengers ear:

"Not even close…" Neji blushed slightly at Gaara's tone, understanding now what Gaara meant by 'relieve tension'. The long haired man gulped and whispered back:

"Can I help you with that?" Gaara leaned back in surprise. He honestly didn't think that the man would offer, and that he would have to go and find someone in Utah, when he had to stay the night there, on the streets that he would have to pay. Gaara let a slow smirk bleed onto his face.

"Haha, you go first, I'll meet you in a few minutes." Gaara whispered back, watching the other man stand up and sashay his way down to the back bathrooms where there would be no nosey flight attendants to hear. Gaara returned the wink that was sent his was when the other man went into the stall. Gaara sighed, downing the rest of his wine, telling the attendant that he wouldn't be needing anymore for a while. Gaara began to take off his trench coat, sensing that it would get in the way. He threw the coat onto his seat when he stood up, exactly seven minutes after Neji had left, and waltzed to that very stall that he had seen the man disappear in. Gaara quickly looked around with his 'perrifs', and deeming that it was safe, quickly went in, locking the door so that it made the little sign that said 'occupied' click on.

"Hey." Gaara said softly to the man that was leaning on the counter where the poor excuse for a sink was. Gaara leaned up to the man, whispering the the obviously aroused man's ear.

"If we are going to do this, I'm bottom. No excuses." Apparently the other man thought this to be sexy because he let out a muffled moan at the words. Gaara smirked. Neji nodded reverently, reaching down to slowly unbutton Gaara's black shirt, chuckling when he found another shirt below that.

"Layered much?" He teased, letting his hands push up the shirt so that it was almost under Gaara's chin. Gaara growled.

"Hurry up and fucking do something." Deciding that he didn't like to hear such ugly things come out of such a pretty mouth, Neji leaned down and captured said mouth in a heavy kiss. Neji let his tongue explore the slighter mans wet, hot mouth. Neji gasped softly as he tasted sweet wine on the others lips. He slithered his tongue all around Gaara's mouth, before flicking over the other tongue present. He decided he liked the taste of the other man greatly, especially when the natural taste of the man was heightened with the tang of wine. Gaara's tongue suddenly came to life, and came out to play with Neji's. Letting their tongue's fight, he let his hands slide up Gaara's sides, stroking the soft skin.

Neji smirked into the kiss when he heard Gaara gasp quietly. Neji had just decided to lather some attention on Gaara's soft pink nipples. He tweaked them and softly pulled them, loving the sounds he could pull from his prey. He let his nail scrape over the tip of one a little too harshly than he meant to. But instead of the protest he expected, a low moan escaped from Gaara's mouth.

"Again…" Gaara pleaded, arching against Neji. Neji smirked. So this one liked it rough? Perfect. Neji pulled away from the very wet kiss, letting a small shiny string of saliva linger between their mouths, only broken when Gaara licked his lips earnestly. Cursing the tight turtle neck under-shirt, Neji leaned down to lather some attention on the boy's chest instead. He let his tongue harshly stroke the red-head's sternum, right between his pert nipples. Which reminded him… Neji guided his tongue over to one of Gaara's hard, pink nipples and licked roughly. Gaara moaned loudly, which caused a spark of worry to erupt in Neji's stomach, making him fling one of his available hands to cover the blackened-eyed boy's mouth. Giving the red-head a warning look, Neji went back to the boy's wet, pert nipple that he left in his haste.

He latched his mouth back onto it, letting his tongue circle around the tip, before sucking hard. Gaara let out a muffled cry of pleasure, which spurred Neji on to bite the little pink nub. The hands on Neji's shoulders tightened considerably. Neji smiled into Gaara's chest and slowly started to soothe the bright nub that he had tortured. Pulling back slightly, Neji blew on the now red nipple. Gaara's hands tightened again on his shoulders. Neji went over to the other small, rosy nub to do the same treatment he had lathered onto the other.

By the time Neji was done with Gaara's chest, the red haired boy was shivering uncontrollably with pleasure. Gaara looked down upon the long haird man and mumbled something incoherently.

"Need something?" Neji questioned with a smirk. Gaara growled.

"Either you fuck me, or suck me _then_ fuck me. Your call." The red ead was impatient. He had a bad day and he just needed to feel good, whether it was in an airplane washroom or a shady motel, he just fucking needed it. Neji almost wanted to laugh at the others eagerness, but complied with the request.

"I want to do a number of things to your body, but seeing as this is only a three hour flight, and there is only an hour and a half left, I can't do everything I wish." and with that statement leaving Neji's lips, he licked a path down to Gaara's belly button, which he stalled at for a while, extracting moans and breathy sounds of pleasure from the one that was now above him. Gaara seemed to like where this was heading, so Neji grasped the other boy's hips with both hands and nudged the belts down around Gaara's knees with his nose.

Once the pesky belts were out of the way, Neji leaned in and breathed a heavy wave of air on the slowly growing bulge in front of his face. Taking the cold zipper in between his teeth, Neji slowly unzipped Gaara's black pants, letting them open wide and slightly slip down the redhead's hips. Smirking, Neji leaned in and mouthed the bulge beneath the boxers. Gaara let out a keening noise, which he stifled with his own hands, letting his two rings clank together. Neji pulled down the boxers with his teeth, only to be presented with boxer briefs underneath.

"What the hell?" Neji said up to Gaara with a playful raise of his eyebrow. Gaara just huffed and turned his face away from Neji's gaze. Neji just chuckled to himself before pulling the slightly moist boxer briefs down too, half expecting another layer, but was pleasantly surprised when he was presented with a dark red nest of curls, and a hot, pulsing, slightly dripping cock.

"Hmm, so you're a natural redhead." Neji said playfully, but before Gaara could protest, Neji deftly licked the tip with his tongue, swiping away the slippery precum, and replacing it with just as slippery saliva. Gaara let his head fall back as Neji set to work. The long haired man took in the very tip, letting his wet, pink lips wrap around Gaara just below where the foreskin started. He swept his tongue across the slit and circled within the foreskin, causing Gaara to cry out into his hand, and clutch the poor excuse of a sink behind him. Neji slowly started taking more of Gaara into his mouth, quickly pulling back and hollowing his cheeks out when he did, only to plunge his mouth back down further. Gaara began shaking violently. It felt so good. It was so warm and moist, and _tight_ in Neji's mouth. He didn't want it to end.

Neji decided that his little party down here should stop, so they could get to better things. Deep-throating the shaft suddenly, and swallowing around the length, Neji hummed softly, before letting the still hard shaft slip from his mouth. Gaara nearly screamed with pleasure, and almost smacked the other man for stopping. That had felt so _good_ damnit. Neji stood back up and leaned to whisper into the redhead's ear:

"I don't suppose you have any lube?" This is where Gaara decided to smirk.

"Actually…" Gaara said, panting, he reached down and retrieved a little tube of lotion from his back pocket. He sometimes had dry hands so he always carried some around with him. "I think this will work just fine."

Neji swiftly took the little tube from Gaara's deft fingers and gave a small smirk of approval. Signaling Gaara to turn around, Neji slid the three hems over the delicious curve of Gaara's ass, making the pants pool around his knees with his belts. Gaara leaned slightly over the small counter and let his tattooed forehead lean against the cool, but slowly fogging up, mirror. Coating two fingers with lotion, Neji pressed his fingertips on Gaara's entrance.

"You've done this before, right?" He asked, needing to get a sense of how hard he could go.

"I've don't this so many times that you would be surprised. Now hurry up and fuck me damnit." Gaara said, impatiently pushing his hips back, impaling himself on Neji's slick fingers. Gaara moaned at the intrusion, and Neji hummed at the tightness clenching around his digits. Slowly retracting his fingers, Neji pushed them back in quickly and an angle, trying to find the slimmer boy's prostate. After a few wiggling motions, he found it. Gaara gasped loudly as he felt his sensitive bundle of nerves stroked.

"…again…" Gaara panted. He wanted more, but he knew he needed to be stretched properly beforehand. He felt Neji comply with his order, feeling the other boy's fingers twist, piston, and rub his insides, causing Gaara's nerves to spark and tingle, making it feel as if every nerve was on fire with pleasure. Neji slowly added a third finger to Gaara's little pucker. Neji began to stretch his new partner even more. Gaara was getting impatient. It wasn't like he was a virgin, besides, he liked it when it burned slightly.

"Just do it already." Gaara ground out, wanting to be full. Neji let his forehead rest in between Gaara's shoulder blades before taking out his own member from his pants, that had been straining inside his boxers for a while. He quickly lathered his thick cock in lotion before he held the tip to Gaara's entrance. At Gaara's quick nod of the head, he pushed in fast. However instead of just thrusting in right after the intrusion, he gave Gaara some time to adjust. Just what Gaara didn't want.

"Move." Gaara said, breathy sounds escaping his lips, savoring the slight burn that came with the intrusion. He loved that little spike of pain, that slow bruising sensation that he always craved for during sex. Neji's eyebrows went up in surprise, however instead of lingering on any particular thought, he started to move, and holy god did it feel good to Gaara. Rocking his hips back onto Neji, he helped create a steady rhythm, which escalated into a frenzy of strokes, each trying to get closer to release, each climbing the ladder of pleasure with more and more speed. Neji began to hit Gaara's prostrate and that was his undoing. Gaara cried out a muffled moan and began to rock his body back onto Neji's, trying to ride his from behind, needing more friction. Neji reached around Gaara's trim waist and started to stroke the redhead with rough pulls. Gaara suddenly came with a muffled cry, letting his hips jerk and spasm with the aftershocks. This caused a chain reaction with Neji, whose shaft was being squeezed from within Gaara, and the white-eyed man came with a cry, jerking his hips forward, burying himself into Gaara's pert ass.

After the afterglow had misted away, Gaara slowly pulled himself off of Neji, who pulled the other way as well. Grabbing paper towels, Gaara slowly cleaned himself, wincing when the rough paper towels rubbed against his tender ass. Likewise, Neji was cleaning himself with the paper towels that he had grabbed from Gaara's little pile he had pulled out from the little dispenser. Once they were both clean, they redressed themselves, making themselves presentable. Turning around to face Neji, Gaara looked up at the long haired man and gave him a long, opened mouthed kiss.

"Thanks." And with that parting word, he left the stall and waltzed back to his seat, where he asked for another bottle of wine and put his black trench coat back on.

* * *

Feedback?  
[: 


	2. We meet again

Since so many people asked for a sequal, here it is.  
Now THIS IS AS MUCH AS I'M GOING TO WRITE FOR THIS.  
NO MORE.

Got it?  
;D

* * *

Delta Air managed to do it again.

After Gaara had got off the plane in Chicago with only a parting nod towards Neji, all flights were delayed for an 'undeterminable amount of time'.

Every single one.

Would you like to know _why_ every single fucking flight was delayed for whoever the hell knows how long? A storm. A stupid godforsaken _storm_. Che… stupid 'Windy City'. Gaara didn't even want to go to Chicago in the first place. How in the hell was this 'for his convenience'? It was more of a hassle in his cynical opinion. His sister was going to have a cow. Gaara was going to be approximately two days late for their visit, and his cell phone was broken. What? It's not like he bothered to memorize his siblings numbers.

Gaara stumbled out of his little area of fake plastic chairs, trying to find some peace and quiet. Suddenly something akin to a sticky bullet shot towards his stomach and knocked him over.

"Watch it mister!" Gaara looked down and scowled. In his lap was a small, sticky, thing of hell. A child. And to make it even worse, the stupid thing was pointing at him accusingly, as if it was Gaara's fault that the kid had fell. The kid stuck out his tongue. Gaara felt his temper flare.

"Get off of me." He said shortly, glaring at the mother that came into his vision, running down the terminal towards him. However, he didn't expect for the child to burst out into tears and start beating his chest. In an instant, all eyes were drawn to him, the big, bad man who made small children cry. Smacking his forehead with his palm, Gaara pushed the little kid off his lap and stood up, brushing off his trench coat, trying to get the sticky little fingerprints off his form. Lets just say children weren't his thing.

"You didn't have to make my little Ruody cry!" The mother huffed at Gaara, picking up her little snot nosed kid. The kid suddenly started kicking and screaming, saying that Gaara had hurt him and that he wanted candy as a reward. Gaara saw red for a split second. This mother should be yelling at her kid rather than an innocent bystander to her child's horrendous behavior. Gaara knew that if he acted that way when he was a child, he would have gotten the living shit beaten out of him and then some.

"Maybe you should watch your child, and then it wouldn't run into complete and total strangers. Disciplining it would be a good idea as well, for I have never met a child that behaved more horribly." Gaara spat at the mother, picking up his fallen carry-on item, slinging it on his back. The redhead ignored the offended intake of breath the mother had performed, and instead focused his energies on walking past the horrible mother and to another location. A quieter location.

It didn't matter that he had just had mind-blowing sex with a demigod (and what delicious sex that was, Gaara hadn't gotten head since he was 18), he was P.O.'d to hell at the moment. Suddenly, a loud speaker sounded through the airport:

"Attention all passengers and personnel, it has been determined that the storm will last approximately seven hours, till safe flying skies are present. Thank you, and have a good evening." That's it! Gaara was ready and willing to yell at an official for a few hours, reducing them to tears. He was sick and tired of this airline bullshit.

_Grumble._

… what the-…

_Grumble Grumble._

_GROWL._

Oh…

But before he could chew into some half-wit airline official, he wanted food. Gaara tromped over to a little café area in a small corner of his gate, needing something light, but energy inducing. Assembling into the very short line, Gaara attempted to read the menu from afar. What in the hell did it say? Gaara squinted and turned his head to the side. It wasn't that Gaara needed glasses, it was just that the menu was written in a stupid ass font. A curly, loopy, stupid ass font. Who the fuck thought that was a good idea to write it like that?

After figuring out what the damn menu said, ordering, waiting for his food, and finding a table, Gaara was in an even worse mood than before. What was it about airports that just made you pissed off, no matter what was happening at the time? Maybe it was the lighting. Maybe it was the bathrooms. Maybe it was the goddamn shitty service and creepy security guards! You have three guesses. And two of them don't count.

Gaara sighed, sipping his green tea. Might as well make his seven-hour delay slightly tolerable. Slowly placing his cup back on the table, he opened his little take out box that was filled to the brim with an 'Everything Salad'. Gaara screwed up his face in irritation. _Shrimp_. That was _not_ fucking listed in the ingredients. Sighing in annoyance, he took the poor excuse for a fork and picked out every trace of shrimp. He hated shellfish, it made his throat get all swollen and numb. He was aware that it was most likely an allergic reaction, but he never bothered with checking up on that. Ripping off the top of the take-out box, which was filled with evil little pink things, he threw it into the trash.

Munching on his salad, he 'people watched'. It seemed his gaze unnerved some people, which made it all the more entertaining. Smirking into his tea, he watched this poor lady who kept looking over her shoulder, feeling someone's gaze on her, but not knowing who was looking at her. It was very amusing. However his amusement was cut short.

"Is this seat taken?" Gaara gave a soft 'no', looking down into his tea and empty take-out dish, expecting the person to drag the chair away to another table. However, he was surprised when the person just sat down in the chair across from him. Gaara looked up and gasped. In front of him, in all his glory, was Neji Hyuuga. The long hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, but there was no mistaking who this was. Gaara felt his cheeks heat up. He hadn't expected to see him again. This might be awkward.

"Uh… hi." Gaara said, looking back into his tea. "What are you doing here? I thought you had business or something to attend to." Gaara ventured, trying to piece together information he had overheard Neji talking about on the phone, and adding a slightly condescending tone. The guy had tried to impress him with that stupid information, he should at least try to uphold it.

"Oh that? It was canceled due to the storm, because most of the other officials can't seem to get a flight here. So I'm waiting for a return flight to Phoenix, that's where I live." Gaara's eyes widened.

"Oh, you live in Phoenix? Uh… I do too." Neji smiled.

"I had gathered that when we were both at Sky Harbor Airport, checking in for a round-trip flight." Gaara felt his face flush. Well, _duh_ they both lived in Phoenix. Only a retard couldn't figure that out. Gaara decided he needed to pull himself together, He needn't be nervous. It was just a one-time thing, it's not like anyone would want to be with Gaara for something more than a fling; so he needed to stop acting like a shy schoolgirl! High hopes always turn into dashed dreams. At least, that's what Gaara's father had told him, and it was the only thing Gaara believed to be true to slip form that vile man's mouth.

But what a catch Neji Hyuuga would be; pretty, intelligent, tall, rich, and the list goes on. It's not like Neji would ever be interested in Gaara, the dirt poor, scraggly, disturbed, prone to violent mood swings, unhappy, horribly dressed, hateful, skinny, short, cynical… wow… Gaara was getting depressed just by analyzing himself. He knew he wasn't much of a catch, but Jesus Christ, he didn't know he was that bad. And it didn't help that he was acting like a little girl with a big ass crush!

Steeling his gaze, Gaara looked up from his tea, the redness gone from his face. He let a languid smirk rise up on his lips before he took another sip of his green tea. There was a very long, very awkward silence. Neji coughed. Gaara shifted. More silence ensued. For Gaara, this was nothing he had been in even more awkward situations before, like that one time when he walked in on Kankuro masturb-… let's just move on before that image is planted in Gaara's mind fully.

"So…" Neji said, trying to break the silence.

"Yes?" Gaara replied, looking to the side, trying to seem disinterested.

"I was wondering… whenever we got back to Phoenix, if you would like to have dinner somewhere?" Neji asked quietly, playing with his collar on his white button down. Gaara turned his head sharply to look at Neji with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked, unsure if what he just heard was what really what Neji had said.

"I believe I asked you out to dinner in the near future." Neji said with a nervous smile. He wasn't sure if Gaara was just interested in him sexually, or if he even bothered with the thought of actually getting to know Neji.

"Oh… I would like that. But as of now I'm trying to get to New York to visit my siblings." Gaara said nervously.

"No problem, you can call me, here let me give you my number." Neji said politely, taking out his own phone. Gaara felt a flush rise to his face.

"Uh… well, there might be some problems with that plan." As he said that, he took out his mangled phone and dumped it on the table. It was a bundle of mangled wires, cracked plastic, a leaking battery, and a bright orange and green screen that was lopsided and cracked. Neji stared at the phone for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"What the hell did you do to it?" He asked, picking up the clearly broken piece of technology, examining it with amusement.

"I threw it at the teleprompter in the Sky Harbor Airport. It kind of rebounded violently and smashed onto the floor." Gaara said sheepishly, poking his wiry mess of a phone when Neji had put it down, pulling his finger back in surprise when the phone made a weird whining noise, like a dying cat.

"Why in the hell did you do that?"

"It told me my flight was canceled after an 8 hour delay. I was also just molested by the security guards, so I wasn't in the best mood." Gaara explained, pocketing the mess of a phone, and looked up at Neji.

"Ah. I suppose that could be distressing. Here is my phone number if you get a hold of another phone at some point: 602- 973-7044, I _really_ wish to see you again." Before Gaara could stop himself, he blurted out:

"Why? What's so interesting about me?"

"Well," Neji started, "I like the color of your hair, that tattoo is adorable, your eyes are perfect, you're funny, you seem so cute when you are pissed off to hell, you're very good looking, and you are one hell of a fuck. Is that good enough reason to try and get to know you better?" Gaara couldn't help but want to object to all of those claims, and turned bright red at the last one. Gaara sighed.

"If you wish to think those things of me, who am I to stop you?" Gaara said reluctantly, trying his hardest not to object to Neji's claims. But before more could be exchanged between them, a loud voice sounded through the airport.

"Attention! The skies have cleared up, enough so that we can continue our normal flight schedule. Thank you."

Gaara looked at Neji, then back up at the loudspeaker, back to a smiling Neji. Maybe Airports weren't that bad.

* * *

Gaara sighed, throwing himself onto his bed, which was a pull out from his couch that was sitting in the living room. He had a very small house. It had two rooms actually. One, his living room/ bedroom/ kitchen, and a bathroom which was situated with what Gaara liked to call 'the smallest shower in existence'. Plus, everything was covered in paint splatters. He was an artist, what could he say?

He had just come from his airplane trip from hell and his family visit from hell. The first thing that was said when he walked into his sisters house was '_Where the __**fuck**__ have you been?!_' and then a heavy object was thrown very, very close to his face. The visit, overall, was just not his thing, he left two days early, claiming 'home sickness'. Psh. Why in the hell would he miss this little shit-hole of a house?

Anyway, so he trekked to the New York Airport, only to be frisked _again_, and his flight was delayed by four hours. Not only that, but he sat next to a crying child for the entire flight, while a five year old continually kicked the back of his chair. Then, when he was finally home and smelling the dusty air which he had come to like so much, he sat in front of the luggage conveyer belt for a whole fucking hour. His luggage was nowhere to be seen. Stomping up to the customer service, he began to rant about his luggage. Everyone else managed to get his luggage, so where the hell was his? The woman regarded him with a bored stare before clicking a few things and making a few phone calls before she informed him that his luggage was in Germany.

Gaara felt a tick develop in his temple. How in the hell was his luggage re-routed to _Germany_?

So here he was, home, luggage-less, and bored out of his mind. Picking up his home phone, he slowly dialed some numbers.

6…

0…

2…

9…

7…

3…

7…

0…

4…

4…

Ring…

Ring…

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Gaara." Gaara spoke into the receiver, glad that someone had picked up.

"Oh! Hello, did you fix your phone?" A soft voice sounded from the other line.

"Naw, this is my home phone."

"So, how would you like to go to dinner?"

"Can we do it now? I'm dying to get out of my house."

"Sure. I'll meet you at **Huston's **in thirty minutes. Sound good?

"The **Huston's** at the Esplanade?"

"Yea."

"Alright, bye… Neji."

_Click_.

Airports weren't _that_ bad.


End file.
